Cobalt
Cobalt is a blue-gray tom with blue eyes, long teeth and claws, long fur, a silver muzzle, silver tipped tail. History :Cobalt was born to unknown parents, he woke up in a muddy stream, with dead cats all around him, and a white cat who claimed to be his brother, "I'm Reokotsai." The white cat had told him. :He trained Cobalt, and made him fight for him by taki. He eventually got tired of this lifestyle, and left Reokotsai to meditate. :He lived peacefully for many years, until he met up with his brother, who told him a prophecy, "Water.. Clouds... Fire.. they will come together in battle one day, many cats will fall, and some will stand strong... then it will be done.." :Cobalt saw the meaning, and knew that darkness was coming. He ran in search of these cats who would be troubled, and he knew he had to find the fire of them all, the fire that would draw in the clouds, and the water who would end it, draining the clouds, and calming the fire. :He came to the rogue alleys, and decided to test each cat, to find the one with fire. He would goad them into a battle by telling them he was a killer. He came across two cats, a muscula black tom, and a tiny she-cat. :The two cats are revealed to be Blackthorn and Paw. They aren't hostile toward Cobalt and Cobalt tells them he is there to kill. He asks them to fight with their strongest cat but Blackthorn leaps upon Cobalt and fights him instead and they fight for a while. A white furred tom named Kovan broke up the fight. :Cobalt then challenged Kovan, hoping he was the fire, but he was not. Cobalt left to the trees, searching for rumors of the fire cat. :He fought Kakashi, but he wasn't the cat. He then heard of Gaara, the cat with a sand-spirit. Cobalt went to go see him. When he met with Gaara they talked for a little while and Cobalt asks to fight with him. :Gaara was cocky and assumed he would kill Cobalt, but Cobalt defeated Gaara, and he was certain that Gaara was the fire, though he wasn't positive, after meeting Ten-ten, but he saw the way Gaara fought, and he was certain again. :For a long time he and Gaara battled on numourus occasions, mostly over a show of power. :During one fight Cobalt was badly wounded, and retreated to the desert to find Reokotsai and heal. :He met up with his brother, and talked, and soon returned to the forests. :During this time, he became friendly with some cats in the forest, including Blackthorn, Frost, Kovan, Kakashi, and some others. :He then found out that Reokotsai was coming for Gaara, and so he tried to kill Gaara to stop him from coming and slaughtering every cat, by letting his Dark Chakra take over his body, but it failed, and Reokotsai came. :Cobalt battled Gaara to almost the death, and both cats were severely injured, and both collapsed, injured for several days. :Cobalt almost killed his brother, but he lived, and Reokotsai usually going far away to hunt for cat. Cobalt now has become friends with his brother again, though he won't allow Reokotsai to kill the cats of the forest. : :Cobalt was badly wounded by Reokotsai multible times since he came to the forest, and usually had to sit in his den for days to heal, so he asked Rukia if she would spar with him, but she caught him by suprise in battle, and accidentally triggered his Dark Chakra state, and wounded her, but was sorry after he returned to normal, and helped heal her. :He also aquired a jewel shard found by Kirara, and uses it in his right front arm to increase his strength. :He continues to live in the forest, and occasionally get into fight with cats such as Gaara, and the occasional violent quarrel with his brother. :He found out Reokotsai had taken Rukia for a mate, and is pleased for him, and protective of his nieces and nephew. :He also sought out Rose, whom he had heard wished to kill Gaara and Sakura. :Cobalt tried to reason with Rose, and tell her she would get hurt if she fought Gaara, and that she should leave him alone, and not fight. :Rose said she could never lose a fight, and Cobalt challenged her to a battle, and Shiverfrost took control of Rose, and spoke with Cobalt. :Cobalt was suprised to see his old friend, and told her he would not hurt her kit. :Rose gave up the battle, and left. :Cobalt recently was possesed by a Shikon Jewel shard, and along with Kirara attacked Gaara. He has no recollection of the attack, and during this lost his own shard. :Cobalt continues to live quietly in the forest, usually being hired by Reokotsai as an escort for his niece, Ryuki. He became friends with Ten-ten, but recently became a bit colder towards her after she attacked his brother. Trivia﻿ This information was revealed by the role player. *Cobalt was made by Oakfeather (Oakstar) on another RP site, and then modified and used for the rogue rp. *He is the second rp cat the Oakstar ever made, for any rp site. (The first being Oakfeather and third being Blackthorn.) *Cobalt is one of three cats who exist that can use Dark Chakra. Dark Chakra can be used to enhanse attacks, create poison, or change into another, stronger form. *Cobalt has only once lost control in his Dark Chakra form, where he severly injured Rukia. Notable facts and details *Has liquid blue eyes that glow, then turn to black as he gets angry. *His claws and teeth enlargen when he becomes angry. He has water and wind natures, creating a ice nature. *He has discovered that all cats have normal chakra, and dark chakra. He uses his own dark chakra to create poison, and can feed on other cat's dark chakra, and purify it. *He was born to Reokotsai's father, and a unknown mother, though Reokotsai told him his mother was not a youkai. Family Members Brother: :Reokotsai: Living Nieces: Asaka (Koyo), Glacier, Ryuki '''Nephews: '''Monte, Koga Fan Art Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Rogue Category:Living Characters Category:Oakfeather's Character Category:Cats without Images